EL AGUILA HA VOLADO
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Antes de ser la mayor potencia mundial, mucho antes de ser una colonia, Alfred vivía junto a su hermana melliza. "El águila vuela a través del cielo extenso". Cap. 4: La familia feliz - Groenlandia y Canadá
1. Prólogo

**El Águila ha volado**

By AliceIggyKirkland

Hola a todas, en otras páginas que no puedo mencionar, mi nick es Persephone, pero decidÍ cambiarlo y aquí estoy.

Este es mi primer fanfic aquí, de Hetalia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Advertencias:

1º Hetalia, ni LatinHetalia son míos (para mi desgracia). Son de sus respectivos creadores.

2º Utilizo nombres dados por sus verdaderos creadores, inventados por mi o escogidos por otras autoras que en los consiguientes capítulos mencionaré (discúlpenme, no tengo la lista hecha).

3º Mención simultánea de los personajes y sus contrapartes femeninas, a las que, de paso, en algunos casos, les he cambiado sus características físicas.

4º Basado en aspectos históricos. En el peor de los casos, algunos capítulos tendrán similitud con algún one-shot aparte. Como sea, mi intención es hacer una historia lo más original posible.

5º Redactado en primera persona.

Personajes (países):

US – Alfred – "cielo extenso"

Fem. US – Ashley – "águila en vuelo"

Canadá – Matthew – "oso dormido"

Fem. Canadá – Maureen – "hoja de arce"

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_Este es mi cielo, tan oscuro como mis cabellos. La luna, tan blanca como él. La tierra pinta mi piel, y el sol brilla algo opaco en sus cabellos. Las estrellas nos saludan a ambos y preguntan qué tenemos en común._

- Hermana "águila en vuelo" ¡las estrellas están saludando!

- Lo sé, hermano "cielo extenso"…

_Sí, somos hermanos. Somos la tierra que pisamos y el cielo que nos cubre._

- Oye ¿crees que "oso dormido" y "hoja de arce" lo estén viendo?

_Sí, somos hermanos. Somos la paz y alegría de nuestro pueblo._

- Puede ser, hermano.

_Sí, somos diferentes. Él es energía. Yo soy contemplación. Pero tenemos algo en común._

- ¡Vayamos por ellos, hermana!

- Es tarde, "cielo extenso", pero podemos jugar mañana, en su tribu.

- ¡Sí!

_Sí, yo sé divertirme y llevarle el paso. Y, tenemos el cielo en nuestros ojos._

- Hermana ¿siempre juntos?

- Sí, "cielo extenso", sí…

* * *

><p>Por favor, reviews... :)<p> 


	2. ¡Somos Hermanos!

**Capítulo 1º**

**¡Somos hermanos! - Las Tierras del Norte**

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONAJES:<strong> US – Alfred – "cielo extenso" / Fem. US – Ashley – "águila en vuelo" / Canadá – Matthew – "oso dormido" / Fem. Canadá – Maureen – "hoja de arce" / Mas. Groenlandia – Hans – "frío eterno" / Groenlandia - Gretchen – "tierra helada" / México Norte – Pedro – "huella en piedra" / México Sur – Itzel Adela – "cuna dorada"

**MENCIONES:** Imperio Azteca – "Tierra Petrificada" / Imperio Maya – "Roca Dorada"

**Referencias: **Gran Gris – Oso Grizly. / Ave Sabia – Águila calva. / Gran cascada – Niagara Falls / Come-todo – cabras. / Dulce de árbol – miel de Maple. / Dulce de abeja – miel. / Dulce hecho piedra – Ámbar. / Nieve Andante – Oso Polar. / Rama Galopante – Caribú. / Ave Cazadora – Halcón. / Piedra de sol – Oro. / Tierra blanca – Cercanías al Ártico. / Arcoíris de la noche – Aurora Boreal.

**Dedicado a: Lady Yuu, Naruko Ninja Z, y Annih.**

* * *

><p><em>Ha amanecido. El "gran gris" ha venido a buscarnos. Su pelo es suavecito y su nariz nos hace cosquillas.<em>

_Mi pueblo lo quiere, como a mí. Me llaman "sol entre los hombres". No entiendo mucho pero me agrada._

- Hermana, hermana. – el pequeño trataba de despertar a su melliza. – El sol nos está saludando. ¡Despierta!

- (Enfurruñada) Un ratito más… - cambió de posición e intentó retomar el sueño.

- No… Dijiste que iríamos a jugar… Además, "oso dormido" es difícil de encontrar… Recuerda que "hoja de arce", si no llegamos a tiempo, se queda buscando "dulce" en los árboles…

_¡Qué linda! Mi hermana se levantó, al fin. Me hace reír la cara que tiene en las mañanas. Hace las cejas como los adultos y hace más apretada su boca. Pero no es perezosa. No, no… Le gusta hacer collares de cuentas y adornos con las plumas del "ave sabia". Y le gusta usar una, unida a la trenza que se hace a un lado de su cabeza. También, le canta a las nubes conmigo cuando no quiere caer agua del cielo, le gusta pescar como al "gran gris" y a mí, corre junto a mí tras los caballos y los búfalos, y sabe hacer pieles con los pelos esponjosos de las "come-todo"._

_Ahora que recuerdo, somos la unión de muchas tribus, a veces no sabemos cuántas nos quieren a "águila en vuelo" y a mí, y quiénes, a mis hermanos de arriba de la "gran cascada". Aunque, no es lo mismo con los niños del Sur._

_Como somos hijos de la Tierra, hablamos de una forma muy diferente a la de nuestras tribus, y así nos entendemos. Y nos gusta jugar juntos. Aunque los de "abajo" tienen unos juegos muy raros y muchos de los que viven con ellos dejan salir su "agua roja" por no poder seguirles._

_A mí me da miedo cuando el "agua roja" sale. Una vez, me corté el dedo y me salió "esa agua". ¡Fue horrible! ¡Me dolió mucho! ¡Y me dio miedo! Y cuando me curé, supe que una tribu había desaparecido y otra se hizo más grande. Uno de los antiguos jefes me había llevado hasta allá, pero no me dejó ver todo bien. En fin, olía igual que mi dedo cuando me corté sólo que más fuerte y la tierra estaba roja. No se ve bonito eso. Las personas se ponen como de piedra con una cara muy asustada y, después, se pintan solitas del color de la arena y ya no se mueven nunca. En nuestras tribus, les cortan el cabello y la cabeza se pinta de rojo antes de que pase eso; los del sur, les abren el pecho y les quitan el cosito que hace rodar el "agua roja" por dentro, y en la casa de los de arriba de la "gran cascada" les quitan la cabeza._

_Mejor me olvido de eso. Ya quiero ir al norte de la "gran cascada"._

…

_Saben, para la gente, la tierra es muy grande, pero para mi hermana y yo, es un caminito pequeño, por eso, con dar unos cuantos pasos, ya llegamos a la casa de la "nieve andante" y la "rama galopante"._

_"Oso dormido" es un gran cazador. Le gusta conseguir la "rama galopante" más tierna para que su tribu coma. Y "hoja de arce" pesca muy bien, sabe cómo y cuándo hacerlo, y consigue los peces más grandes, pero hace tanto frío en su parte que su pueblo puede comerse los pescados tal y como salieron del agua._

- ¡"Cielo extenso"! – un pequeñito, vestido con una abrigadora batita corre hacia los hermanitos.

- ¡Hermano "oso dormido"! – la niña agita su mano como saludo, sonriendo. – Hemos venido a jugar. – informa la pequeña.

- "Águila en vuelo", "cielo extenso" ¿tienen hambre? Ayer, cacé una gran "rama galopante" y mi tribu la está preparando. ¿Quieren?...

- Pues… - de golpe, la niña fue apartada de sopetón.

- ¡Muero de hambre! – el niño tomó las manitas de su hermanito del norte. – Y después ¿jugamos?

- Eh… Sí ¿por qué no? – la animosidad del rubiecito ponía nervioso al otro chiquillo.

_Cuando llegamos a la tribu, "hoja de arce" estaba repartiendo "dulce de árbol" a las señoras._

_Ella es tranquila, como hermano "oso". Tiene el cabello del color de la tierra mojada, trenzado y con unas hojitas raras envueltas en "dulce hecho piedra", la piel oscura como la de "águila", y con los ojos rasgados hacia abajo, del color de las moras._

_Ah… las moras saben rico…_

_Oh, y "oso" también tiene los ojos color mora. Tiene la piel blanquita, como la leche, y también tiene el cabello pintado de sol, pero un poco más brillantito, como el color del "dulce de abeja"._

_Y pensando, como la gente es tan rara, no será que algún día, se los quieran comer ¿por tener colores de comida?_

_¡No!... ¡Qué feo!... Mejor le pido mi comida a una de las señoras._

…

- ¡Ven aquí, "cielo extenso"! – la niñita de cabellos castaños corría tras el rubiecito de ojos azules. - ¡No dejaré que ganes!

- ¡Alcánzame si puedes! – aceleraba tratando de mantenerse lejos de ella. - ¡Y ni crean que podrán esconderse! ¡JAJAJAJA! – buscaba a sus otros compañeritos de juego, durante su carrera. Hasta que…

- ¡¿JUEGAN SIN NOSOTROS? – preguntó indignado un pequeño "aborigen".

-¡SON MALOS! – se quejó la desconocida chiquilla que le acompañaba.

_Paré de correr cuando vi a los niños del Sur. ¡Me sorprendí mucho! Pero, si me pongo a pensar, siempre me sorprenden._

_Empezando por cómo los visten: tienen túnicas, al igual que mis hermanos y yo, pero son color arena; tienen cintas anchas de "piedra de sol" en las manos; tienen agujeros en las orejas y llevan adornos de "sol" y plumas ahí; a ella, le ponen florecitas trenzadas en el cabello; a él, le ponen plumas de "ave cazadora" y, pintan una línea "agua roja" por encima de la nariz y las mejillas._

_Tienen la piel color arena, los ojos del color de la tierra seca y sus cabellos son largos, bueno, el de él no es tan largo, pero bueno, son oscuros como los de mi hermana._

_Oí de mi hermana que ambos niños son los nietos de "Tierra Petrificada" y "Roca Dorada". Ambos son muy, muy fuertes._

_Me pregunto: ¿por qué ellos tienen abuelos y nosotros, no?_

…

- Quetzalcóatl... ("oso dormido" y "cielo extenso" voltean) ¿cuándo volverán a nuestras tierras? – preguntaron en coro los mellizos del Sur.

- Los sabios de nuestras tribus dicen que no es tiempo de bajar. – Contestó el chiquillo de ojos violáceos, mientras su melliza asentía repetidamente.

- ¡Los míos dicen lo mismo! – respondió con sorpresa el niño de ojos azules. – También dijeron que no debo acercarme mucho al mar y que "águila" debe permanecer cerca de la gran cascada. – la niña en mención, bajó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- Pero es que mi pueblo espera verlos pronto. – refutó el morenito. – Es más, se supone que llegarás por mar. ¿Cómo lo harás, si no te dejan ni asomarte al agua? – reclamó enfurruñado.

- Ah… No sé… (puchero). Quizá quieren que lo haga cuando sea más grande…

…

_Hemos subido hasta la tierra blanca. "Hoja de arce" ha sido muy buena con todos nosotros porque nos prestó unas túnicas muy abrigadas, hechas de "rama galopante" para poder venir._

_Aquí, viven nuestros hermanos mayores._

_Las antiguas leyendas de la tierra de arriba de la Gran Cascada dicen que son los hijos perdidos de los guerreros del Este y del Oeste._

- "Tierra helada". – la niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules reconoció a quien pescaba en el hielo.

- (Volteando) ¿Hermanos? – murmura sorprendida - ¡Niños! – se levanta, abandonando sus herramientas de pesca, para recibirlos.

- ¡Hermana! – los seis niños abrazan felices a la niña mayor. - ¿Y hermano "frío eterno"? – preguntaron a la vez.

- Tranquilos, fue a explorar más arriba a buscar grasa.

_Saben, mi hermana mayor es muy, muy, muy bonita. Es pálida como el hielo, tiene los ojos rasgados hacia arriba del color de la noche, igual que su cabello que es más largo que el de mis hermanas y tiene una túnica abrigada del color de la tierra mojada._

- Oigan, han venido a jugar ¿no? En esta época, los lobos de agua vienen con sus crías. ¿Quieren verlos?

- ¡SI!

_Tenemos que caminar un poco más. A pesar de todo, no estamos cerca del mar y "tierra helada" conoce muy bien cómo llegar._

_A lo lejos, logro ver una sombra, pero no me da miedo._

- ¡Hermano! – levanta una mano - ¡Oe!

- ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡Estoy pescando!

_Ah… ¿Por qué nuestro hermano mayor no puede ser más alegre? "Frío eterno" siempre tiene la cara arrugada. ¡Qué pena! Porque a pesar de ser grande y fuerte, tiene el rostro como yo, es más oscurito que mis hermanos del Sur, tiene el cabello casi del color de la nieve y los ojos del color de la luna._

- ¡Hermano! – reclamaron todos.

- ¡Cállense! Si espantan a los peces, los usaré de carnada.

_Lo sé, es muy rudo y siempre tiene la cara seria._

…

_Estamos en la casa de hielo de mis hermanos. Afuera hace mucho frío, pero acá dentro se está calentito…_

_Estamos comiendo los pescados que "frío eterno" atrapó. Tenemos que tragarlos tal y como están y no podemos desperdiciar nada o eso es lo que nos dice hermana "tierra helada"._

_Acá arriba es difícil conseguir algo de comer, por eso, "hoja de arce", "águila en vuelo" y "cuna dorada" les traen algo para que pasen una luna sin salir de su casa. Y también, es algo extraño este lugar. Tengo sueño y todavía el cielo está claro y la luna no aparece._

_Dice "oso dormido" que a veces le pasa lo mismo a sus tierras, pero sólo las que están más cerca de la tierra blanca. Yo no entiendo mucho de eso, o sea, siempre les pregunto cómo le hacen para dormir y realmente hacen cosas extrañas…_

_Realmente, amo vivir en mis tierras._

…

_¡Guau! Jugamos por mucho rato en la casa de hielo. ¡Fue increíble! "Oso dormido" es algo lento, "huella en piedra" es rápido para esquivar y lanzar bolas de nieve, y a "frío eterno" sí que le gusta ganarnos y echarnos nieve en la cabeza._

_Ahora, regresamos a la casa de "hoja de arce". Ella quiere que veamos el arcoíris de la noche aquí._

- Oigan ¿qué quieren ser para sus tribus?

_No sé qué miran que pusieron unas caras raras. Mis hermanos son algo extraños. Ni que hubiese preguntado algo malo._

- Eh… Supongo que quiero ser alguien que les de paz. – respondió con dulzura el pequeñito de ojos violetas.

- Yo quiero ser un gran guerrero y cazador. – respondió el niño de cabello canoso.

- Yo quiero ser poderoso. – respondió el morenito de rostro pintado.

- Y yo, tener riquezas. ¡Muchas riquezas! – reafirmó la niña aborigen de ojos marrones.

- Yo quiero cuidar de mi bosque. – mencionó la castaña del grupo.

- Yo enseñaré a la gente a amar el hielo. – habló decidida la esquimal de piel pálida.

- Yo quiero recibir mucha gente en mi casa y aprender sus costumbres. – contó la niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules. – Oye, "cielo extenso" ¿y tú? ¿Qué quieres ser para nuestra tribu?

- Pues… Eh… - carraspeó un poco antes de levantarse y señalar hacia el cielo. - ¡Yo quiero ser un héroe! Quiero salvar el mundo y que todos me quieran. ¡Sí! Eso es lo que quiero.

_Saben, fue difícil, pero cuando pensé que quería ser, sólo se me ocurrió eso. No sé, estoy muy chiquito y no puedo salvar gente aún, pero espero crecer pronto, ser más fuerte que "frío eterno" y todos los que sean más fuertes que él y que no conozco, quiero tocar el cielo como el "ave sabia" y volar muy, muy lejos._

_Ah… ¿Cuándo crecerán mis alas?_

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Sé que está laaargo el capí, pero así me salío... jejeje...

Hay cosas que faltan y detalles por pulir, pero como me centré en las relaciones que tiene chibiAlfred antes de conocer a Arthur... Bueno... Como que se entiende. Además, el que chibiPedro les dijese a chibiAlfred y chibiMatthew "Quetzalcóalt" tiene una razón:

Muchas saben sobre Quetzalcóalt y su representación de "hombre blanco y barbado"... Bueno, como en APH sacaron que chibiCanadá y chibiUSA tienen la apariencia que tienen, asocié que chibiMéxico del Norte los conoce desde mucho antes y, como en el fic, a ellos los tratan como Dioses de carne y hueso, pues, no suena extraño que para algunos ellos tengan algún nombre especial, como ese. Y bueno, creo que esto se alargaría mucho más si les explico el mito que rodea a Quetzalcóalt y todo eso, así que espero sus reviews con aplausos, o tomatazos, si es que los merezco.

See you!


	3. Pocahontas

**Capítulo 2º**

**Pocahontas - Virginia: Blancos vs. Pieles Rojas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Mención de personajes históricos. Relatos alternados en primera y tercera persona.

**Personajes:**

US – Alfred – "cielo extenso" – "Sol"

Fem. US – Ashley – "águila en vuelo" – "Tierra"

Canadá – Matthew, Fem. Canadá – Maureen

Reino Unido – Arthur Kirkland – "príncipe solitario"

Fem. Reino Unido – Alice Brigitte Kirkland – "dama encantada"

México Norte – Pedro, México Sur – Itzel Adela, Francia – Francis Bonnefoy

Pocahontas – Matoaka – "corazón piadoso" - Rebecca

John Roldfe – "alma pacífica", España

* * *

><p>- Ah… ¡Qué aire tan puro!<p>

- ¿Qué puedo decir?... Maureen se encarga muy bien de nuestra "línea de sangre".

Dos chicos rubios de lentes y mechones peculiares se encontraban explorando un poco por Rocky Mountains, las que corresponden a Canadá. Gracias a eso, Matthew pensó que era buena idea invitar a…

- Hey you, moron! Help me, now! – otro chico rubio, de ojos verdes, reclamaba la atención del yankee.

El chico empezaba a dudar del éxito de este viaje al ver que ni por un momento, Arthur, Alfred y, con seguridad, Ashley (que no dejaba de observar con rabia a los otros dos rubios), podían dejar de agredirse. Era una misión cansada y con miras al fracaso, para desgracia del canadiense.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… Iggy, no seas tan "niña" y sube por tu cuenta. Ni que en tu vida hayas explorado por aquí.

- ¡¿Estás loco, Alfred? – gritó la hermana del canadiense, con los brazos cruzados en seña de "protección". – Daddy never came here!

- Eh… Es verdad. – mencionó con pena el chico de ojos violetas. – Los colonos se encargaron de eso. – miró con tristeza a su hermana. - Además, me da algo de vergüenza estar aquí…

Algo que Alfred ignoraba de Maureen y de su propia hermana, Ashley, es que físicamente Rocky Mountains correspondían a sus… sus…

- ¡Pero qué dices, Matt! Si estas montañas son hermosas y muy bien formadas. – se acerca a palmear la espalda de la chica-guía – A veces creo que podría quedarme aquí y… - no pudo terminar su discurso, gracias al mazo que recibió en la boca.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR LA MALDITA FRASE, GRANDÍSIMO PRIMATE!

Así es, Ashley tuvo que cerrarle la boca antes de que dijese algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Total, el que hablen así de sus senos y los de su hermana, no es muy agradable de oír.

…

Es de noche en Mt. Roosevelt y las naciones de habla inglesa han montado su campamento. Por mayoría abrumadora – tendrían que haber visto a Ashley darle la paliza de su vida a su querido hermano cuando dijo que llamaría al FBI para que trajeran su casa rodante – se decidió que se establecerían "a la vieja escuela". Cabe destacar que Arthur estaba complacido con ver que todavía no llegaban a estar de acuerdo en nada la "ingrata rebelde" (Ashley) y el "obeso emancipado" (Alfred).

Se encontraba sentado en un tronco, frente a la fogata que, junto a los hermanos Williams, había encendido, tomando algo de café, sin remedio. Hablaba de lo "peculiares" que se habían convertido los representantes de los Estados Unidos de América del Norte, a lo que…

- Y pensar que eran tan unidos de pequeños, Maureen… - dijo como si nada.

- Es cierto, Matthew. Todavía recuerdo la última vez que los vimos antes de que se separaran…

Empieza Maureen el relato:

_"Eran los tiempos en que el Caribú y el Oso gris eran tan dioses como el Sol y la Tierra, como los llamaban a nuestros hermanos. No conocíamos la palabra "colonia", "desplazamiento", y mucho menos, "conquista". No sabíamos de la existencia de papa Francis, de daddy Arthur ni de su constante competencia por el dominio del mundo. Pero, ya Ashley había adoptado la lengua inglesa, por lo que Matthew y yo tuvimos que tomar la opción de esperar a que vinieran a nuestras tierras e hiciesen lo mismo que con ella._

_La bella Pocahontas, alias Rebecca, había partido a la isla real para ser presentada a su Majestad y tanto daddy como Lady Alice presentarían los tesoros encontrados en el Nuevo Mundo._

_Fue en esos días que Ashley y Alfred nos visitaron a contarnos toda la aventura por la que habían pasado."_

(Recuerdo)

Cuenta "águila en vuelo":

_A "cielo extenso" le gusta jugar lejos de la tribu. Yo prefiero hacerlo acá, con "corazón piadoso". Ella es muy linda y la quiero mucho. ¡Y ella nos cuida y cuenta historias!_

_A veces, pienso que mi hermano olvidará su promesa, pero si lo hace, yo no lo haré. Porque sé que no será por maldad._

_Aunque, tengo un "presentimiento", como dice "corazón piadoso"._

- "Águila en vuelo", "águila en vuelo" ¡ven a ver! El agua está escupiendo gente.

_¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Genial! Amo conocer personas. Es más, me gustaría que mi pueblo, todas las tribus, crecieran. Conozco a cada jefe y todos son muy amables conmigo y con mi hermano._

_Cuando llego a la orilla, escondida en la vegetación, veo que bajan de esas canoas gigantes hombres de hierro._

_Hace poco, mis amigos del Sur, también recibieron visitas como esa, pero, no les fue tan bien. Es más, les cambiaron sus nombres y su lengua. Ahora sólo puedo llamarlos "Pedro" y "Adela", aunque, mi amiga, en secreto, mantiene su verdadero nombre, "Itzel"._

_Le conté a mi hermano, pero creo que no me hizo caso. Por ahora, quiero verlos bien y saber qué desean. Puede ser que sean buenos con nosotros._

_La mayoría, tienen al sol en sus cabezas, en especial uno que, con sus orugas sobre sus ojos, debe ser el príncipe de la canoa grande. Como "corazón piadoso". Pero, veo un par de solitarios y tristes bosques en su rostro. ¿Por qué?..._

…

Cuenta "cielo extenso":

_Por un tiempo, el "príncipe solitario" – como dice mi hermana - y su gente permanecieron tranquilos en nuestra tierra. Pero, poco a poco, más canoas gigantes llegaban y el padre de Matoaka se enfadaba más._

_Ese señor me da miedo, pero más miedo dan los tipos de hierro. ¿Me lastimarán? ¿Lastimarán a Matoaka? ¿A mi pueblo? ¡¿A mi hermana?_

_¡No!... Prometí a "águila" estar juntos… ¡Qué miedo!_

_Y también, he visto que han alcanzado a "oso dormido" y a "hoja de arce"… No los he visto desde hace tiempo… Extraño jugar con ellos… También a los niños del Sur. Son divertidos._

_Bueno, mejor miro… ¡¿Qué hace mi pueblo? Se están llevando a los hombres de hierro. ¡No! No es bueno…_

…

- ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡No te vayas!

- ¡"Corazón piadoso" está en peligro! – la niña cargaba su hacha. Cortaría algunas cabelleras al final del día.

- ¡No, hermana! ¡Ella es grande! ¡Yo soy pequeño! ¡Cuídame! ¡Cuídame! – el pequeño "cielo extenso" no quería ver volar lejos al águila.

- ¡Pero si estamos del mismo tamaño! Si yo puedo pelear, tú, también. ¡Ella está sola!

_¿Por qué no me oye? ¿Mi hermana quiere más a Matoaka que a mí? También estoy triste porque los hombres de hierro se llevaron a la señorita mientras lanzaban fuego de las manos._

_Hermana y yo tuvimos miedo. El jefe nos escondió en un canasto, en el interior del bosque. Por eso, "águila en vuelo" está enojada._

- Hermano, voy a estar bien. – el cielo lloraba, como lo hacía el niño.

- No me dejes solito mucho tiempo. – tomó las manos de su hermana y las frotó en su mejilla – No te lastimes.

- Está bien. ¡Espérame, junto a "oso dormido" y "hoja de arce"!

_Y luego, mi hermana se fue._

…

_Pasaron muchas cosas que resultaron muy raras. Primero, Matoaka dejó de ser Matoaka. Ahora, es Rebecca Roldfe. Después, descubrieron a "águila" en su campamento y creyeron que era hermana de Matoaka, y le cambiaron el nombre… ¿Cómo era?... ¡Ashley! Raro ¿no? Ahora…_

_Quieren llevarse a Matoaka._

…

Contado por Matoaka:

_Mi corazón está triste. Extraño a los míos y no sé qué será de mí. Estos tipos no son benévolos. He visto la ambición de sus corazones. Ellos quieren poder que no tienen en su hogar. Y esperan que mi pueblo se rinda ante ellos._

_Pero, he reconocido quienes están al mando de la gran canoa. Son "el príncipe" del que habló "águila en vuelo" y:_

- Muchacha, tu alimento. – la joven aborigen no entendió lo dicho por aquella extraña, pero ver los alimentos le dieron la pista. – Más te vale comer. No saldré de aquí hasta que termines.

_Ha entrado a esta especie de escondite, la segunda al mando. Es parecida al príncipe y por lo que he reconocido, se llama Alice._

_Ella y el príncipe tienen el poder de maldecir. El chamán de mi tribu me ha enseñado a reconocer la energía de la tierra y se parece mucho a la que tienen nuestros dioses._

_Ellos conviven con todas las tribus y como tienen apariencia de niños, procuro cuidarlos y contarles las historias de sus victorias pasadas. Ellos no pueden recordarlas porque son innumerables, o por lo menos, "el Sol" no tiene pasado. Sólo existe el presente para él. En cambio, "la Tierra" es más calma y sabia. El agua de las nubes y de los ríos da brillo a sus ojos, como los bosques de ambos jefes del ejército de hierro._

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? – la rubia se estaba impacientando.

- No te entiendo. Además, huele a hiedra venenosa ese brebaje. – aunque tenía hambre, la comida no se veía apetecible, y su dialecto era inentendible para su acompañante.

_Desde que fui capturada, me han torturado de la peor manera: me daban alimentos malditos. Sufría retorcijones todos los días, y la joven, con su poder, me obligaba a tragarla. No quisiera rendirme, pero esto es demasiado para mí._

- Di… Di… "Disgusting" – la princesa no pudo soportarlo y dijo lo primero que creyó que significaría "horrible".

- ¿Qué? – la chica no pudo más que deprimirse. Tenía la misma maldición que su hermano para la cocina y se suponía que estaba tratando bien a la prisionera, pasando por alto su huelga de hambre, según la orden de los superiores del barco. Al parecer, la estaba matando…

- "Disgusting". "Food". "No". – a pesar de la crítica entrecortada y lo pobre del idioma, la rubia se dio cuenta que la morena podía aprender, con tiempo y paciencia, su lengua.

- De acuerdo. No más comida asquerosa. – quería morderse la lengua, sin embargo, la princesa estaba en lo cierto.

- Gracias. – por las gesticulaciones de Matoaka, supuso que agradecía.

_Al día siguiente, uno de los que no era de hierro en el barco, entró a verme. Se acercó con unas cosas extrañas rellenas de unas láminas pálidas con garabatos. Movió la cosa alta que sostiene las vasijas y empezó a hablarme._

_Por sus movimientos, creo que quiere enseñarme a hablar su lengua y se porta muy paciente. Creo que es el único que realmente no me trata mal._

…

_Han pasado muchas lunas. He aprendido mucho en todo este tiempo y John, mi maestro, ha sido muy amable y paciente conmigo._

…

Cuenta Ashley:

_¿Saben? Cuando fui al campamento, quería cortar las cabelleras de los hombres de hierro, pero descubrí algo que no me dejó hacerlo: "corazón piadoso" era tratada bien. Es más, estaba aprendiendo a hablar extraño como ellos y conocí a "alma pacífica", no, John. Él es bueno, aunque no sé porque "corazón piadoso" le dijo que somos hermanas. Ella decía que no eran buenas las mentiras…_

_Bueno, John me enseñó su rara manera de hablar, pero no fue tan difícil. Creo que le enseñaré a "cielo extenso". ¡Le va a encantar!_

_Como sea, hoy me van a poner uno de esos nombres raros._

- Yo te bautizo… Y te llamarás: Rebecca. – el clérigo vertió agua en su cabeza, como rezaba la tradición. – Y tú, Ashley.

_Cuando el tipo con "traje de la noche" me echó agua, el "príncipe solitario" – que se llama Arthur – me tenía en el aire._

_Ah… ¡Qué bonito! Sus "orugas" se veían muy simpáticas, aunque no sonríe. ¡Qué mal! Debe tener una sonrisa bonita, como la "dama encantada":_

_Caminaba por el bosque, con permiso del "príncipe", cuando, en el lago, vi a una señorita danzando, no como "la llamada de la lluvia", era otra cosa. Una muy linda. Ella estaba feliz, y alrededor, había lucecitas que la tocaban levemente y brillaban más que las luciérnagas. Ella tenía su cabello tan claro y brillante como el príncipe y había bosques en su rostro. Las nubes pintaban su piel, mucho más que la del príncipe y mi hermano. Los gorriones cantaban con su risa, y no había flor que igualase su talla._

_Me iba acercando de a poco, para verla moverse sin que pare, pero pisé una rama y me descubrió._

- ¡Tú! ¿Quién eres? – la chica preguntó agresiva.

- Soy la tierra que estas pisando. – contestó sabiamente, la niña.

- ¿Eres una nación?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Pequeña, no se responde una pregunta con otra.

- Señorita, soy una niña, no conozco el mundo. – la sabiduría de la respuesta hizo recapacitar a la joven en su actitud.

- Discúlpeme, pequeña dama. Es que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Ahora ¿podría decirme su gracia?

- Eh… No entendí mucho, pero, me llamo "águila en vuelo".

- Perdone usted, pero ese no puede ser un nombre. Suena raro.

- Entonces, señorita, dígame el suyo y veremos cuál de los dos es más raro.

- De acuerdo. Soy Stonehegde, y como humana, Alice Brigitte Kirkland.

- ¡Vaya! Su nombre es raro ¡y largo! – la expresión de la chiquilla hizo sonreír a la jovencita.

- No tanto como el de mi hermano… En fin, "águila en vuelo" ¿hay más como nosotros?

- Sí, pero el "príncipe" no lo sabe, y los otros que llegaron tras él, tampoco.

- ¿Príncipe? Oye, ¿hablas de Arthur? – la niña asintió, haciendo reír a carcajadas a la chica - ¡Por la Reina! ¿Sabes qué? No le digas nada de eso a ese idiota. Algún día lo sabrás.

- Señorita, no entiendo.

_Ella sólo me palmeaba un poco la espalda, sin ser brusca. De todas maneras, me hice su amiga, aunque cuando le dije que lo era, se puso a llorar… Es extraña._

_Pero muy buena y bonita._

_Mientras Arthur y John me ayudaban a entender su lengua, Alice me enseñaba la magia de los bosques de su tierra._

_Hasta el día que Pocahontas debía partir._

- ¡Dama, dama, dama! – la niña corría a prisa en dirección al lago.

- Little Eagle, aquí estoy. ¿Qué te aflige?

- ¡Te irás! – gritó con impotencia - ¡Y Arthur y Pocahontas, también! – y se echó a llorar.

- Deja el llanto, Ashley querida. Mi hermano y yo, hemos estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa. Debemos velar por los nuestros, como tu hermano y tú, por los tuyos.

- Pero…

- Darling, somos amigas. Y si es real nuestra amistad, la distancia no será impedimento. – la niña, pese a su dolor, asintió – Arthur prometió volver ¿cierto? – volvió a asentir – Entonces, regresaré a visitarte.

_Me bajó de su regazo y de regalo de despedida, le di un abrazo. Ella jamás ha tenido uno, ni siquiera con Arthur._

_Ella caminó hacia la costa, mientras me dejaba atrás, y por momentos, volteaba a verme como si no quisiese irse jamás._

…

Años más tarde… Cuenta Arthur, el príncipe solitario, a los, recién colonizados, hnos. Williams:

_Hoy, me despido por el momento de la tierra de la oportunidad. Ese Spain no sabe lo que realmente ha encontrado._

_América es un paraíso. Huele a paz, prosperidad y libertad._

_Irá con nosotros la princesa de estas tierras, a quien bautizamos como Pocahontas. En principio, creí que sería agresiva cuando la capturamos, pero resultó dócil y ávida de conocimiento. Con eso, la Reina estará complacida y empezarán los asentamientos, total, parece que por estos lares, no hay uno como yo o como el bastardo de Francia._

_Sin embargo, algo me inquieta. Es la hermana de Pocahontas. Me desconcierta su color de ojos. No creí que alguien como ella pudiese tener los ojos azules. Es más, si no fuese porque toda la tribu dijo que son parientes, juraría que en realidad, es una nación._

_Eso significaría que he colonizado este lugar sin saberlo… No… Estoy pensando ridiculeces. Debe ser por lo relajado que he estado en este lugar._

- Sir Arthur. – Pocahontas hace una reverencia - ¿Puede concederme un favor?

- Por supuesto, princesa Rebecca.

- ¿Puedo ser sólo yo su invitada? – la imperante nación mostró su sorpresa.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que mi hermanita puede entristecerse mucho si permanece mucho tiempo lejos de padre, de hecho, ha estado decaída todo este tiempo, sólo mi compañía y el saber que la tribu está cerca ha sido su consuelo. Le ruego, permita que mi hermana vuelva con los míos. Puede ser que ella logre enseñarles algo de lo que usted nos ha dispensado a nosotras, milord.

_Accedí. Lo que no sabía era que ese favor sería el único y el último que haría por ella. Años más tarde, murió en brazos de John, y él decidió hacer de la cuna de su amada, su última morada._ _Virginia._

(Fin del Recuerdo)

Maureen termina su relato.

- Sí… [mirada triste] Recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos contaste ese lado de la historia, daddy. –mencionó melancólico el chico franco-inglés.

- Ashley lloró por mucho tiempo la muerte de Pocahontas. Creo que fue lo más cercano a una madre que ella tuvo; no puedo decir lo mismo por Alfred. Para él, era una más del montón. – señaló la joven del trío.

- Creo que cuando le diste nombre a Virginia, Ash se enojó bastante.

- Si, esa niña ingrata hizo que el pueblo se levantara. – levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. – Mi gente no se quedó esperando a los ataques y prácticamente exterminó la rebelión después de una larga batalla. – voltea a ver a los chicos que lo acompañan. – Ella nunca reveló su identidad, al menos no hasta… - frunce el ceño melancólico.

- Dad, - se levanta Matt – no creas que ella te guarda rencor. Por lo menos, ahora no lo tiene. Es sólo que a ella le cuesta creer que la tuvieron sometida puesto que su vida, no, nuestras vidas antes de que llegaras fueron muy liberales. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a Alfred. – se abraza a sí mismo y cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Arthur.

- Porque es muy duro ver que te niegue tu propia sangre. Tú sabes muy bien qué es eso.

Kirkland se limita a ver los movimientos de ambos chicos: Maureen toma aire y se levanta sin mucha ceremonia a ubicarse a lado de su hermano y lanza una mirada al cielo, en tanto que Matthew no logra retener unas cuantas lágrimas y las quita tan rápido como puede y le da un fraternal abrazo a la joven.

Ver esas demostraciones de genuino afecto lo hacen recordar y reflexionar sobre los días en que fue feliz criando a Alfred. Reconoció que si hubiese estado en el lugar de Ashley, el jamás podría perdonar el deterioro y muerte de quien fuese "su madre" – por lo menos no si se tratara de alguna de sus reinas – y claro que resentiría, no, resiente la constante negación de Alfred a reconocerlo como su mentor, y que buena parte de lo que es, es gracias a él. Y tomando los argumentos dados por su "hijo" Matthew, por un momento, empezó a dudar que la Independencia de los chicos Jones haya sido un acto de traición sino, simplemente:

_"Querían sus alas de vuelta."_


	4. La familia feliz, parte 1

**Capítulo 3º**

**"La familia feliz" parte 1 – Dominio y colonización Vikinga de Groenlandia**

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes:<strong>

Canadá – Matthew

Fem. Canadá – Maureen aka "Mo"

Reino Unido – Arthur

Mas. Groenlandia – Hans Densen

Groenlandia - Gretchen Densen

**Menciones:** US – Alfred, Fem. US – Ashley, México Norte – Pedro, México Sur – Itzel, Siberia – Vanuska, Mongolia – Khan, Finlandia – Tino Väinämöinen, Dinamarca – Simon "Den" Densen, Suecia – Berward Oxenstierna.

**Advertencia:** Matthew es el narrador. El "extenso" léxico de los hnos. Densen.

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Matthew, ella es Maureen y somos C-Canadá. Vivimos arriba de la casa de Alfred F. y Ashley Jones: USA. Somos hermanos de sangre porque tenemos en común a Rocky Mountains y nos separa Niagara Falls. Eso, y porque fuimos colonizados por varios países y nuestro "padre putativo" terminó siendo Reino Unido, Arthur.<p>

Alfred y yo tenemos a nuestras mellizas y representan aspectos específicos del país.

Por ejemplo:

Los estados "Ashley" son: Virginia; los estados del Sur tomados de México, especialmente Florida; Nevada (mano izquierda); Oregon; Idaho; Montana; Washington; Colorado; Wyoming; Wisconsin; New York (créanlo, es la mano derecha de Ashley); Hawaii; y, Alaska.

Como son hermanos, también comparten algunos estados: California, con la que Alfred hace realidad sus locas ideas - llámense películas - y donde ella tiene su casa de verano para recibir a Pedro y a Iztel; Arizona, el "reloj interno" de ambos (más para ella por lo que influye en su carácter y la hace algo inestable). El único estado del Sur que no está bajo la tutela de Ashley es Texas, para su total disgusto, y ya sabemos quién lo carga…

Y en cuanto a sus "protegidos": Puerto Rico está a cargo de ella; las islas Vírgenes y otras, en manos de él. Cuba también estaba en el plan de protección de Alfred, pero ya sabemos que pasó con eso. Y soy yo el que sufre…

Ahora, Maureen representa al oeste de Quebec: British Columbia, de donde ha obtenido el impredecible carácter de nuestro papá y el amor a la conservación ambiental, Nunavut, Manitoba, Alberta y Sackatchewan. Esto significa que justamente Rocky Mountains son sus dominios.

Y si algo sé - desde pequeño - de ambas, que Alfred ignora (es egocéntrico hasta la médula), es que físicamente Rocky Mountains son sus… eh… me cuesta decirlo… pues, son sus senos.

¡Qué vergüenza! Desde siempre, he tenido que recorrer las mentadas montañas pidiendo el permiso de Maureen porque siento que la ultrajo si exploro las montañas sin avisarle…

En fin…

Desde hace días, he querido hacer una reunión familiar, aunque tendría que dejar de lado a papa Francis para poder preservar su vida - ¿y por qué no hacerlo? Es el único que me reconoce de mis 4 padres* – y espero que mi hermana no se moleste si le propongo que nos guíe por las montañas.

En este momento, le estoy marcando a papá:

[Tono de teléfono]

- Good mourning. Who is this?

- This is Matthew, daddy. How are you?

- I'm fine. I appreciate your interest, my little boy.

Papá es muy dulce conmigo. Siempre ha tratado de hacerme sentir bien, aunque a veces me confunde con Al.

- Me alegra oír eso, papá. – estoy sonriendo. Me hace feliz que me tenga cariño. – Llamaba para hacerte una invitación.

- ¿En serio? ¿A qué y dónde, pequeño?

- A que vengas a mi casa a acampar en Rocky Mountains, la próxima semana.

- ¡Vaya! No había tenido oportunidad de ir por ahí. De eso se encargaron los colonos.

- Je, je, je… Por cierto, Maureen nos guiará.

- Bueno, pero debo ver si tengo pendientes… - ¡Ay, no! Espero que este libre.

- But, daddy, my sister and I really want to see you. Please… - la voz dulzona nunca falla, lo sé.

- Está bien… Si tengo algo, lo moveré para la siguiente semana. - ¡Sí! – Acepto tu invitación.

- Gracias, papá. Nos vemos.

[Cuelga el teléfono]

Bueno, tengo que admitir, que manipulé un poco la situación – sino, no sería también "hijo" de Francis – y sabía que me saldría con la mía. Aunque me adelanté a los acontecimientos, porque tengo que decírselo a Maureen.

- ¿Matt? Estoy en casa. – bien, es hora. Está en el recibidor.

- Hola, Mo. Tengo que contarte algo. – me acompaña a la sala. – Papá Arthur vendrá la próxima semana.

- ¡¿De verdad? - ha palmeado sus muslos y me limito a asentir – Cool! That is a great new, brother.

- Eh je… Si, lo es. Pero te iba a pedir algo.

- Dime. – se enfoca en mí y empieza a intimidarme.

- Bueno, pues, tienes que hacer de guía. – mueve a la izquierda su cabeza – Vamos a las montañas Rocosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué justo ahí? – se ha sonrojado violentamente.

- Es que me pareció un buen lugar. Sabes que los paisajes son espléndidos y bueno, como espero que sea un lindo campamento, pues, no se me ocurrió otro lugar.

Es un poco delicado hablar con ella de ese cordón montañoso… Mi hermana es tan tímida como yo y esto le debe resultar muy vergonzoso.

- ¡Oh, man!... Está bien… - me reprocha con la mirada – Pero a la próxima, me dices el DONDE antes de hacer QUE.

- Merci beaucoup. Ahora, debo llamar a Ash y a… - me ha detenido en la marcha.

- No pretenderás invitar a esos locos ¿cierto?

Bien. Debo destacar que desde los años previos a la emancipación de Alfred, mi melliza y mis otros hermanos no tienen mayor relación que la diplomacia y la economía. Tristemente, hermana fue "aislada" de cualquier trato y debido a eso es casi quimérico mantener a los Jones y a Mo en la misma habitación.

A duras penas logro mantener la armonía entre ella y yo…

[Remembranza]

_"Hace muchos siglos, cuando mantenía mi nombre nativo y no era más que un conjunto de tribus esparcidas por mis actuales "límites", Gretchen y Hans (actuales Groenlandia) se habían encargado de contar a Maureen y a mí nuestro origen."_

- Niños, miren la tierra. – hablaba Gretchen – Esta es la casa que nos dieron Khan y Vanuska. Esto somos nosotros. El norte de la Gran Casa.

_"Cientos de veces vimos aquel paisaje: bosque, montaña, lago, hielo. Mucho hielo. Eso éramos los cuatro hijos del círculo polar del Norte."_

- Hermana mayor ¿dónde están nuestros padres? – preguntó Maureen.

- Ellos, alguna vez, tuvieron poder. Nuestro padre puso a sus pies por un tiempo a una dinastía antigua y bendecida con el sol y la lluvia fértil de los Dioses; y madre era un pueblo alejado y con muchos conflictos que terminó a los pies de Khan; pero la lejanía de su hogar y la ambición acabaron con su libertad y ahora viven en claustro en la mesa del sol, hacia el frío extremo. – esa era la manera que tenía para mencionar al Noreste de nuestros actuales territorios.

- ¿Y sólo nosotros estamos aquí? – mi infantil curiosidad no se pudo contener.

- No, tenemos varios hermanos a lo largo de la Gran Casa y también tres hermanos más allá de la cuna del Sol. Pero el más cercano es aquel que está bajo el mando del Rey Demonio del Mar.

_"Era curioso como en su ignorancia y corta edad, Gretchen lograba hacernos entender lo que era el dominio de los más fuertes. Y quien si no el Rey Demonio, Simon Densen, Dinamarca, lograría mantener a raya a un alma indomable como nuestro hermano, Hans"._

- ¿Podemos visitarlo? – ingenuo, yo, preguntando algo tan idiota, ahora que lo razono.

- Hans no quiere vernos. Siente vergüenza.

- ¿Tú no sientes eso? – Maureen descolocó a Gretchen con esa interrogante.

- Un poco. – sincera, como siempre – Pero no me quejo. Demonio no es tan malo. Y en su corte tiene un "tótem" a su servicio.

_"Ese era el alias que ella usaba para nombrar a Berward (Suecia), que más allá de provocarle temor, daba confianza."_

- Y sobre nuestros demás hermanos ¿vamos a conocerlos?

- No lo creo. Hay que cuidar nuestras tierras porque Hans y yo caímos, y es de esperarse que muy pronto, ustedes caigan. – tanto Mo como yo, nos abrazamos asustados entre sí.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Nos pasará lo mismo? ¿Y qué hay de nuestros hermanos de más allá de la Gran Cascada?

- Mientras no los hayan visto, al igual que ustedes, no perderán su identidad. Por eso, es mejor que se vayan. Su hermano y yo hemos corrido con un poco de suerte, pero como les enseñó Hans, no siempre nos toca lo mismo.

_"Eso era muy cierto, pero no lo sabría yo hasta que lo viviera…_

_En fin y como de costumbre, caminamos hasta unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la fortaleza de Simon. Allí, observábamos a Hans siendo entrenado por Berward y Tino. Aunque no lo crean, Tino podía ser muy sádico para enseñarle el arte de la guerra a mi hermano._

_Pero con Gretchen, la cosa era distinta. Aparte de pelear y cazar, le enseñaban los procedimientos de curación y rituales ceremoniales, cual hija de Dinamarca y princesa vikinga"._

- ¡HANS! ¡HANS! – Mo y yo estábamos tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACEN AQUÍ? – bueno, era usual su mal hablar. - ¡GRETCHEN! Sé que estás aquí.

_"Mientras permanecían en la fortaleza, mis hermanos mayores usaban los nombres dados por mi primer padre*, pero cuando nos encontrábamos con Ashley y Alfred, preferían usar los nombres nativos porque, según Hans, Alfred era el tipo de persona que olvidaba por completo de donde viene. Y con creces, hasta Ashley tuvo que aceptar esa realidad, años después._

_Pero Den no estuvo tanto tiempo a la tutela de mis hermanos mayores debido a problemas de salud*, por lo que años después sería Noruega quien terminara la tarea de instruirlos."_

[…]

Ahora que lo pienso, Den ha sido uno de mis mejores padres*, y el cariño que le tiene Mo es mayor al que le profesa a Arthur. Tristemente, el tiempo que estuvo a nuestro lado duró muy poco y a pesar de lo enfermiza* que es mi querida hermana, el supo tener paciencia y apoyo para ambos.

Creo que por esos recuerdos merece que en otra ocasión organice una reunión con él y mis hermanos y sé que…

_"Pese a no haber salido jamás del nido, siempre supimos como volar"._

* * *

><p>*: Canadá fue colonizada por varios países europeos, en el siguiente orden y según la cronología:<p>

1º Siberia (se sabe que los nómadas siberianos cruzaron el estrecho de Bering y alcanzaron a pasar por las tierras altas canadienses)

2º Dinamarca (con custodia de los demás nórdicos, pero resultó un relativo fracaso debido a plagas)

3º Francia (de quien el gobierno ha conservado su idioma y por el cual existen concesiones en cuando a su uso)

4º Inglaterra (el tuvo más influencia a nivel lingüístico, cultural y gubernamental)

Por lo tanto y desde mi punto de vista, los cuatro son los "padres" de Matt y Mo.

* * *

><p>Regresé...! Disculpen la demora, pero ha sido tan largo este capi de hacer que lo he separado en partes.<p>

No los publicaré de golpe xq tristemente no tengo el tiempo necesario [snif!], pero intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo entre uno y otro.

Espero sus comentarios y digan lo que tengan que decir, que me ayudará a mejorar.

Bye!


End file.
